


Here We Go Again

by ot7mikrokosm



Series: Mamma Mia! [2]
Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Kim Yugyeom, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by Mamma Mia! (Movies), M/M, Mpreg, Omega Ha Sungwoon, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Lee Taemin, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Past and Present, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot7mikrokosm/pseuds/ot7mikrokosm
Summary: Years after Jimin and Yoongi reunited and mated, Jungkook and Yugyeom have returned to the island to help with the reopening of the hotel after renovations. During all the preparations, Jungkook's got a lot on his mind and turns to his father's acquaintances to learn more about what happened the winter he was conceived and how his father was able to handle it.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yugyeom, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Series: Mamma Mia! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462804
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Who's ready for the sequel! Let's get to it! <3

Jungkook and Jimin sit outside as they address invitations to the hotel's grand reopening, as they had closed it many months earlier in order to finally do some long overdue renovations. The invitations for Taehyung and Hoseok are at the very top of the growing stack, marking the two alphas as VIPs for the party. "You okay?" Jimin's voice breaks through the trance Jungkook had fallen into, causing the younger omega to look up at him. "You seem to have something on your mind." Jimin comments with a soft smile towards his son. "Anything you wanna talk about?"

He starts to open his mouth to spill what had been on his mind for the past week but stopped as anytime he had brought up this specific subject in the past, Jimin would should it down. Even now that Jungkook knew a few details about the winter he was conceived, Jimin still wasn't the most forthcoming, saying that there's no need to relive the past when the present is as great as it is. So Jungkook quickly finds some other thing to use as a scapegoat. "Just this," he picks up one of the envelopes, addressed to one Seokjin Kim in Seoul. "Are we seriously inviting Grandpa? He's never once bothered to check up on you or me."

Jimin shrugs. "Yoongi believes that since he and I were able to make amends that I should try with your grandfather too." The older omega sighs. "But Dad most likely won't even open the envelope before tossing it in the trash, so whatever." Jimin takes the invitation from his son and rips it in half. "What Yoongi doesn't know won't hurt him."

"I have a feeling he's probably thought the same thing about you at some point." Jimin shoots his son a look as Jungkook stands up. "I'll take care of these." He gathers all of the invitations into a box and carries them towards the lobby of the hotel.

"Can someone make sure these get to the mainland for the last post?" Jungkook asks, only for the new manager to take the box from his hands.

"I'll personally see to it myself." Namjoon says with a gentle smile.

Jungkook crosses his arms and raises his eyebrow. "You're the manager. I need you to stay here and make sure the place is ready for the most incredible opening party of all time."

The alpha chuckles a bit. "Whatever your dream, Jungkook-ssi, we will make it come true."

"Let's hope so." Jungkook says as Namjoon carries the box of invitations to the truck outside.

|

"Well, my father has left on yet another spontaneous 'business' trip." Jimin announced as he flopped onto his bed. "Didn't even tell me where he was going, just left a note saying not to expect him back for at least two weeks."

"If only he knew that you were planning a little vacation of your own!" Taemin exclaimed as he continued to rifle through Jimin's drawers for his 'sexiest' clothes for their upcoming trip.

Jimin rolled over onto his stomach to watch his best friend. "Where are we going again?"

"Nagwon Seom." Sungwoon answered as he double checked his own luggage.

"Ooh, paradise island." Jimin mused. "Sounds fancy."

Taemin sighed dreamily before falling back onto the pile of reject clothes. "A place that's still warm throughout winter, beautiful scenery, an amazing nightlife, and my pick of hot alphas that I'll never have to see again if I don't want to."

"Good to know you have your priorities straight." Jimin snorted, kicking his feet in the air behind him. "Just don't be expecting me to start drooling over some random alpha in whatever nightclub you drag me to." Taemin just hummed as if to say 'just you wait' before returning to his task.

|

Jungkook is overseeing the decorating when his phone starts buzzing in his pocket. As he pulls it out, his heart starts fluttering at the sight of his mate's name on the screen. "Gyeomie, what time is it over there?"

"It's early." The alpha replies. "I was thinking about you and had to call you. How's everything going?"

"Like my dad always says," Jungkook exclaims, "you always get the best results when you're pressed for time!"

Yugyeom sighs. "I can't believe I'm not going to be there for you."

"We agreed on this!" Jungkook says. "When we agreed to come back and help my dad with the reopening and we decided that we wanted to stay and run the hotel with him. You go to New York for six weeks to learn the ropes of hotel management from the best of the best so that you're as ready as possible."

"Jungkook…" The serious tone the alphas uses immediately worries the omega. "Never mind."

"Don't never mind me!" Jungkook responds. "Obviously it's important, so just tell me."

The alpha sighs over the phone. "They offered me a permanent job here.

"Oh," Jungkook sinks down into the closest chair. "Okay."

"I can say no."

Now it's Jungkook who sighs. "But you don't want to."

"You could come with me."

"But I'm here." Jungkook says with another sigh. "This has always been my home. And even when we left, a part of me always knew I would come back. And now that I am, I don't want to leave again."

Yugyeom sighs again. "I have to go. I'll be thinking about you tomorrow. It's gonna be amazing."

"Bye, Gyeomie~" Jungkook ends the call with a sinking heart, running up to his room just before tears start to fall.


	2. Two

Jimin runs to hug his best friends as they arrive on the ferry. "I'm so glad you guys could make it!"

"Of course!" Sungwoon exclaims, giving the omega a tight squeeze. "We couldn't miss your grand reopening!"

As they head up to the hotel, Taemin turns to Jimin. "So, two of your ex-lovers can't make it?"

Jimin rolls his eyes at his friend's choice of words. "Hoseok's got a dance exhibition and Taehyung is receiving some kind of award for his photos."

"You didn't invite your mother, did you?"

"Of course not!" Jimin exclaims. "My dad hasn't even been seen outside of Gangnam in years. He wouldn’t have come even if I had."

They arrive at the hotel and are immediately attacked with hugs from Jungkook. "I've missed you guys!" The younger omega exclaims, Taemin and Sungwoon returning the sentiment. His gaze falls just behind them where he sees Namjoon returning from making sure the mail got sent off. "Has dad introduced you to our new manager yet?"

Jimin shakes his head while Sungwoon responds. "No but we've heard a lot about him."

Jungkook gestures for them to turn around and the two omegas jaws drop at the sight of the alpha in front of them. "Good evening." He greets with a smile, his dimples affecting the omegas even more.

"Be still my beating pussy." Taemin mutters, earning a light smack from Jimin.

"Namjoon, these are my best friends." Jimin introduces. "Taemin and Sungwoon."

Namjoon smiles at Taemin first in greeting. "Your beauty comes not only from the exquisite structure of your bones and the laughter in your sparkling eyes, but from the goodness that flowers within you like a fountain."

"Have him washed and bring him to my room." Taemin whispers as he attempts to give the alpha a sultry gaze.

"I don't think fountains flower." Sungwoon muses as Namjoon turns to him.

Namjoon smiles down at the omega. "You have the courage of a lion and the passion of a panther and the wisdom of a flamingo."

"Are flamingos wise?"

Sungwoon glares at Taemin. "Let the alpha speak!"

Namjoon chuckles before turning to the two omegas who employ him. "We're about to go see about getting the last of the decorations made."

"Sounds good." Jungkook chirps, Jimin nodding in agreement as the alpha heads off to do his job.

|

"A bottle of soju please!" Taemin ordered as soon as the three omegas got to the bar.

"Are we really spending our first night on the island getting drunk?" Sungwoon asked.

Jimin and Taemin shared a look. "Yes."

Sungwoon just rolled his eyes at his friends as the bartender placed a bottle of soju and three shot glasses in front of them. Jimin quickly poured them each a shot and Taemin immediately raised his in the air. "To the best winter trip ever!" Jimin and Sungwoon made exclamations of agreement, clinking their glasses together. "May we get all the knots we could ever ask for!"

Jimin laughed at his best friend's incessant need for alpha cock before knocking back his shot, already reaching for the bottle to pour a second one. "I believe I've found your first target." Sungwoon said, gesturing to the back corner of the bar where a group of alphas were not so subtly checking them out.

"Well," Taemin set his glass on the counter. "Let's not keep them waiting." He grabbed his two best friends' hands only for Jimin to immediately pull out of his grip. "Jimin-"

"No." Jimin stated, making a point to sit on the stool behind him. "I told you I'm not going to fawn over random alphas. I'll sit this one out."

Taemin sighed before giving a small shrug. "Your loss." He tugged Sungwoon off towards the group of alphas, leaving Jimin alone at the bar.

Jimin just shook his head slightly before turning back towards the bar, downing his second shot before pouring a third. He had just knocked that one back when the stench of alpha pheromones meant to seduce omegas filled his nostrils. He glanced over just as a guy leaned against the bar next to him. "What's a pretty omega like you doing sitting here all alone?"

"Wanting to sit here all alone obviously." Jimin retorted, rolling his eyes as he turned away from the alpha.

"So, you like to play hard to get."

Jimin shot the alpha an annoyed look. "I'm not 'playing' anything. Please leave me alone."

"Come on, baby," Jimin flinched back when the alpha reached out to touch him, but the alpha still wrapped a hand around his wrist. "We all know what omegas want when they come to places like this."

"Fuck off!" Jimin exclaimed as the alpha tugged him off his stool. "Let me go!"

The alpha didn't manage to drag him very far before he someone stopped him. "I believe he asked you to let him go."

"Why don't you mind your own business, runt?" Jimin glanced over to see a pale, scrawny male that he assumed was a beta until he got a scent of the sandalwood permeating off of him.

"Assholes that force themselves on omegas who have clearly stated they don't want them is my business."

"This omega's just a tease." The alpha insisted, tugging Jimin a bit and completely ignoring the way he hissed at him. "All of them are." He shoved the other alpha slightly, already tightening his grip on Jimin who was still trying to pull away until a low growl filled the air.

It caught the attention of a few people around them, and even Jimin was shocked still at the sound of it. Despite his size, Jimin could tell from the growl that this alpha was strong and that anyone who even dared to challenge him would deeply regret it. The alpha holding onto him obviously sensed that too as he stood down, letting go of Jimin's wrist, the omega automatically cradling it to his chest and rubbing the slightly sore area.

As he left, the smaller alpha turned to Jimin with an apologetic gaze. "I'd like to apologize on behalf of my status. No one deserves to be completely ignored like that."

"Thanks," Jimin said softly, both for saving him and for the apology. "But sadly, I'm far too used to things like that happening."

"You shouldn't have to be." The alpha said sincerely before stepping towards the bar to order a drink.

Jimin returned to his seat and when the bartender returned with the alpha's whiskey, Jimin quickly handed him his card before the alpha could pull out any money. "A sign of my appreciation." Jimin supplied when the alpha gave him a questioning look. "I'm Jimin."

"Yoongi," the alpha replied, taking a sip of his drink. "So why are you here alone, and I ask that in a completely non predatory way."

Jimin giggled before answering. "I'm here with my friends," he went to point at the corner they had disappeared to only to find it empty. He looked around the establishment, finding them nowhere. "-who apparently have already returned to our hotel with their chosen alphas of the night." Yoongi let out a small chuckle at that. "We're on winter break from school and decided to take a little trip together." The alpha then asked him what he was studying. "Business management. There are far too few omegas in management positions." Yoongi nodded his agreement. "Plus, my dad told me there was no way I'd ever be able to actually get a job managing a business as an omega, so of course I have to prove him wrong and piss him off in the process."

"Oh, of course." Yoongi agreed. "What's the point of going to college if you're not defying your parents in some way?"

Another giggle escaped the omega. "What about you?"

"I'm a music producer." Yoongi said, Jimin tilting his head in interest. "I actually just got a job at a company called BigHit. It's small, but it's definitely the place for me." Jimin congratulated him and Yoongi chuckled. "Anyway, with that and…other big life changes happening, I decided I should treat myself with a little vacation before I have to settle down and be an actual adult."

"I get that." Jimin said with a nod. "A part of me is already dreading graduating college because of the adulting thing."

They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing at the bar with their drinks. At one point, Jimin began to subconsciously, or maybe somewhat consciously, scoot closer to the alpha until they were mere inches away. "You're not like other omegas." Yoongi said, unable to draw his gaze away from Jimin's eyes that sparkled with playfulness and something that just pulled the alpha in.

"Thank you!" Jimin said sincerely. "I try very hard to be unique." Yoongi chuckled as Jimin tilted his head, softly smiling at the alpha. "You're not like other alphas."

"If you knew some of the thoughts running through my head right now, you wouldn’t be saying that."

Something tugged at the pit of his stomach in excitement and Jimin couldn’t help but lean closer to Yoongi. "Like what?"

Yoongi hesitated a bit before answering. "Like how much I want to kiss you right now."

Jimin's smile widened the tiniest bit. "Then do it." The alpha was obviously taken aback at first, searching Jimin's face for any signs that he was kidding before leaning in and pressing his lips to the omega's. Jimin responded eagerly, parting his lips to welcome the alpha's tongue that gently curled against his own. He felt Yoongi's fingers gently brushing against his cheek and slowly pulled away a few seconds later. "Any other thoughts you'd like to share?" He whispered with a giggle.

Yoongi returned the giggle. "I'd kind of like to invite you back to my hotel room." He said as Jimin nuzzled against his cheek and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips.

"I'd kind of like it if you did."

Before he knew it, he was on his back on Yoongi's bed, the alpha's face buried in his neck as he nibbled and kissed the skin while slowly thrusting into the omega. He had his fingers tangled in Yoongi's hair, legs wrapped tightly around the alpha's waist as moved his hips to meet each of his thrusts. When Yoongi began to lick and suck at his scent gland, even nuzzling against it in a way usually reserved for actual couple, Jimin couldn't help but hold the alpha tighter, inner wolf preening at the way his jasmine was mixing with the alpha's sandalwood from the scenting. It also kickstarted his orgasm, Jimin finishing with a small moan of Yoongi's name mere seconds later.

The alpha thrusted a few more times before pulling out of Jimin, finishing onto the bedsheets below him. The lack of a knot or cum inside of him gave Jimin a sense of emptiness, something he was used to as an omega, but was also confused by as the feeling was stronger than it normally was after a hookup. "You good?" Yoongi asked quietly, panting a bit.

Jimin nodded, still holding onto the alpha as he couldn’t quite let go yet. "You?"

"I'm fantastic." Yoongi said with a chuckle, pressing his lips to Jimin's again for a few seconds. "I'm gonna go get a washcloth to clean you up." Jimin nodded, giving Yoongi another kiss before letting the alpha climb off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @ot7mikrokosm <3


End file.
